


Day 17: One Horse open Sleigh

by TT_Angst_Queen



Series: My NCIS Holiday Themes 2017 [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13048509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT_Angst_Queen





	Day 17: One Horse open Sleigh

Ever since Arizona and Dina Rissi and the damn ass bruises he had for a month thereafter, Tony hated horses. Ok, he didn’t hate horses, but he hated riding them.  He could barely sit down for weeks after that trip, and he wasn’t keen on repeating it anytime soon. So, when he opened up a package left at his front door the day before Christmas, his lover of ten years sitting on the couch behind him, he was relieved and thankful for Jackson Gibbs coming through with his request. 

 

“Hey, Loverboy, how do you feel about a sleigh ride?”

 

“With a Horse?”

 

“Of course, Jet.”

 

“I’d love to, but call me Loverboy again and you’re sleepin’ on the couch.”

 

“Love you too, Jethro.”


End file.
